


Sebastian & You

by hpg_forever1



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpg_forever1/pseuds/hpg_forever1
Summary: You and Chris Evans have been best friends since the 4th grade. So it wasn't surprising when he took you on set of the Captain America. And that's where you met Sebastian.





	Sebastian & You

Your focus has not been on men for quite a few years. Your work at the hospital took up most of your time. The only other thing you made time for was your best friend Chris Evans. You met in school in fourth grade; you’ve been inseparable ever since. When Chris got the role of Captain America you were so happy for him. A few months after filming started he surprised you by taking you to the set.  
He introduced you to everyone he worked with, except one. You were busy talking to Robert Downy Jr. but happened to glance behind you. Leaning against the wall was the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. He was laughing at something Chris said; his smile lit up his entire face. Chris caught you staring and grinned. He said something to his friend and motioned toward you. You could feel yourself blushing and it only got worse as they got closer.  
“Y/N, this is Sebastian.”  
He held out his hand and smiled, “Very nice to meet you Y/N.”  
“You too,” you breathed.  
Somebody called him over, “Excuse me.”  
As soon as he was far enough away Chris started chuckling.  
“What?”  
“I know that look, you think he’s hot.” He looked down at you with a knowing look.  
“He’s not hot, he’s beautiful.”  
“So I’m guessing you want to come with me from now on?” He possed it as a question but you both knew the answer.  
For almost a month you kept to yourself. He said good morning when he saw you and goodnight if you were still on set but that was pretty much it. You’re glad he couldn’t see the fantasies in your head. You were able to keep to yourself until you happened to glance at the main door one day. You dropped your drink and it crashed to the floor but you weren’t paying attention.  
Sebastian cut his hair somewhat shorter; he was wearing dark denim jeans, a slightly tight green shirt that couldn’t help but show his many muscles and a stylish tan coat. He looked like a model.  
“Y/N, are you ok?” You were so into your own thoughts that you didn’t realize he was bent down in front of you. “Are you ok?”  
You were so confused you said the first thing that came to your head, “You’re so pretty.” It took you a second to realize what you said and when you did you chuckled, embarrassed.  
“Well, you’re gorgeous.” He was smiling profusely, “Thank you, by the way. Are you ok?”  
“Yes, just embarrassed. I’m gonna crawl into a hole now.”  
He pulled you into a hug, “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled back and looked at his watch. You thought he wanted to get rid of you but you were surprised when he asked if you were hungry and if you wanted to go get something to eat.  
“S-sure,” you stuttered. “Where do you want to go?”  
“Do you like Chinese? There’s a new place just down the road.”  
You nodded.  
“Do you want to take your car or mine?”  
You could feel yourself blush, you didn’t realize you were only taking one car. Your car was a pigsty so you definitely didn’t want him to see it. “We can take your car if you want.”


End file.
